


Just another cherry tree

by hatzy



Series: youtuber au [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluffy things, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatzy/pseuds/hatzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know what I want to go eat out...” Scarlet looked at their phone and at the tweet ‘does anyone have bleach I just walked into an unspeakable sight, stupid gay chicken stretch goal…’ <br/>“Well you know they are going to eat out...” Sage smiled grabbing their keys.<br/>“I’M LEAVING and you're buying me food...” Scarlet shouted running out of the house. <br/>Sage followed laughing softly. “I’m sorry Scar it was just to tempting..” Sage slid into the passenger's seat smiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just another cherry tree

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title is a reference to lemon tree by fools garden SHUT UP!
> 
> anyway this is just fluff for a buddy who I threaten with fics all the time. though i did say this one would be innocent this time
> 
> also this takes place in the youtuber au though it doesn't need to be read to get.

Sun and Neptune's moans were echoing through the house when scarlet walked up to sage mumbling about bleach and eyes.

“You know what I want to go eat out...” Scarlet looked at their phone and at the tweet ‘does anyone have bleach I just walked into an unspeakable sight, stupid gay chicken stretch goal…’

“Well you know they are going to eat out...” Sage smiled grabbing their keys.

“I’M LEAVING and you're buying me food...” Scarlet shouted running out of the house.

Sage followed laughing softly. “I’m sorry Scar it was just to tempting..” Sage slid into the passenger's seat smiling.

“You are still buying me food..” Scarlet pouted as they started to drive.

“Okay then, but on one condition.” Sage looked over with a cheeky grin.

“Yeah...” Scarlet nodded watching the road.

“This is a date, no more cuddling when we can no more spooning and sharing a bed. I want you to be my Datemate, or datefriend?” Sages eyebrows pulled together trying to find a better word for the term they want.

“What about cuddle buddie...” Scarlet tried to help looking for a nice cafe.

“We are already- oh..” Sage smiled softly as they pulled in. “This was your way of taking me out on a date with out saying. and it's just a plus we don't get to hear our friends go at it...” Sage laughed.

“You're not as smart as people give you credit for you know..” Scarlet smiled. “And it's okay I like you a lot.”

Shaking his head he opened his door. “Okay sarcastic asshole, let's go get breakfast.”

“Yeah yeah...” Scarlet laughed locking up before following behind Sage.

As they ordered and Sage paid for their food, sitting across from each other at a table, Scarlet sipped their coffee smiling warmly at Sage.

“Why didn't you just say you wanted to take me out on a date?” Sage asked watching them carefully.

“Yeah I didn't know you wanted to date and i didn't want to be awkward...” Scarlet admitted before looking up at Sage. “And if you tell Sun or Neptune they won't find your body...”

“Really now?” Sage laughed softly. “So tell me your favourite colour?” Sage asked grinning.

“Har har you know what it is dick…” Scarlet kicked them softly under the table.

“Okay tell me something I don't already know about you?” Sage tried picking at the food in front of him.

“My favourite Movie is-”

“High school musical but you will never admit it.” Sage interjected.

“Okay my favourite book is The Cherub series...” Scarlet grinned.

“Really? What's it about?” Sage asked.

“Bunch of kid spies...” Scarlet lent over and stole some of Sages bacon with cheeky gleam in their eyes.

“Really? I haven't even gotten to that yet!” Sage sighed. “After we finish this I need to take you somewhere… And yes I am driving.”

“But you are horrible at driving!” Scarlet smiled softly eating their food.

“Yes but you don't know where to go and since we’re dating now you have to put up with some of my faults..” Sage sipped on the coffee in front of him.

“Well can I drive and you navigate?” Scarlet pressed.

“Maybe on the way back...” Sage grinned.

 

To put it lightly it was surprising Sage had their license he wasn't the best with a car but a motorcycle he was impossibly good. When Sage pulled up to a small park Scarlet didn't know how to react. He had brought them into the poorest part of town to see this park?

“Why are we here?” Scarlet asked climbing out of the car.

“Were not here for the park… Come on follow me...” Sage walked past most of the park to this horribly looking fence with what looked like the worst bench made through the fence.

“I really don't understand what we are doing.” Scarlet said as sage started to climb over the fence.

“Just trust me okay? over this fence is a really cool place...” Sage offered them a hand to help them over.

“I'm trusting you so don't make me regret it...”Scarlet laughed climbed the fence following up sage up a stop bank to see a huge water hole that was empty to the world. “Wow...”

“Yeah I know right.” Sage grinned at Scarlet. “But the grass is as comfy as your bed so come on let's just have a cuddle..”

“Sure but you have to tell me one thing I don't know about you..” Scarlet ran down the side of the bank stopping in a patch of grass to lay down happily in.

“Will do.” Sage followed them with a smile, laying down next to Scarlet he pulled them into his arms softly. “My dad used to take me down here every summer and we would go swimming and hang out before he died...” Sage stroked Scarlet's hair softly.

“Oh… I like it here...” Scarlet whispered looking up at Sage with a small smile.

“Same… And it's nice to share it with someone new...” Sage laughed softly.

“Yeah?” Scarlet nestled their face softly into the firm chest under their head.

“Yeah.” Sage rumbled a small laugh.

“When do you think Sun and Neptune will have stopped banging...” Scarlet asked.

“They probably have already stopped but let's just stay here for longer...” Sage wrapped their arms around them tighter. 

**Author's Note:**

> im defiantly doing the between here and the bottom of the ocean next dont question that okay? 
> 
> as always if you want to send me a prompt you can do it [ over here ](seamonkeysdrabbles.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Cheers  
> Hatzy


End file.
